


a part of the lifestyle

by drinkofwourder



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Blow Job, Cyberpunk AU, Hand Job, M/M, Non-consensual Exhibitionism, Possibly Unrequited Feelings, Sex in a Car, Somewhat Meaningless Sex, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkofwourder/pseuds/drinkofwourder
Summary: what happens in the van, stays in the van.or, well, it's supposed to.





	a part of the lifestyle

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I can't believe I did this haha! But the idea wouldn't leave my head, so I wrote about a guy named Burger giving a blowjob. 
> 
> Just a warning, Burger doesn't know that Vang0 is streaming. But he's not really bothered by the revelation.
> 
> This is like...half them, half their characters. So imagine them looking like how they look in real life but with any modifications and also the outfits.
> 
> Enjoy!

After their relative success, there wasn’t much else to do but head for the van. Well, at least in the case of Burger and Vang0, Dasha had immediately declined the offer. She had told them both of them that, while she valued their friendship, she had also seen far too much of them that day and the only plans she had involved doing something without the two of them.

Burger Chainz shrugged it off, giving her a big grin and telling her that he’d see her later. Vang0 hadn’t said anything other than his name, gesturing at her and diving into the back of the van.

It was just Burger and Vang0. Burger was fine with that of course, as much as he liked Dasha, Vang0 and him had something...well. Special. They spent most of their time together after all and Burger had started to really crave their time together. Like it was something that he needed to survive.

Or, well, something like that. Burger wasn’t sure what any of it meant, other than the fact that felt real empty inside when Vang0 wasn’t around.

He watched Vang0 rummage around the van like he owned the place, searching under a pile of dirty clothes until he pulled out his controlled, and settling in to play Sixnite. He started to stream immediately, eyes cast forward onto the screen in front of him. It felt good and comfortable, all things that Burger quite liked. He was there, in his van with his favorite person, and he had cold-ish beer in the fridge.

Plus, he got to bash some skulls in a bit earlier. All in all, it was quite a good day.

Burger opened one of the beers, pulling the top off without any effort at all, and gestured it towards Vang0. He took it without pulling his eyes away from the stream, not breaking his line of thought at all. Vang0 always seemed to be playing it up for the camera, it was almost as if Burger wasn’t even there at all.

But, he didn’t like how that thought made him feel. So, instead he pulled his wrist up to his face and started to moderate the forums. It gave him something to do after all, even if the only thing he really wanted to do was talk to Vang0.

“You’re staring at me.” Vang0 said and it took Burger a couple of seconds to realize that he was talking to him.  
“Oh! Uh, sorry ‘bout that.”

Burger looked over at him and realized that he was looking at him, streaming eyes cast toward him. He had been on Vang0’s stream before but it felt different that time, like he could feel the dozens of sets of eyes on him directly. It had him squirming in his seat, looking anywhere but at Vang0.

“You’re looking at me like you want me, is that true?”

He was as blunt as ever, smart enough to read the situation, not smart enough to know when to keep his mouth shut. 

Burger really hadn’t known what to say because he hadn’t even worked it out for himself. He just thought he liked Vang0 like any other friend, presented with a truth that he hadn’t known was true until that very moment. And Vang0 was staring at him, insistent and earnest and waiting for an answer. He wrapped his arms around himself, hunching down as Vang0 approached him, standing right in front of him and looking down.

“Aw Vang0...c’mon, man. We’re friends.” Burger sputtered after a couple of moments, blush rising up on his cheekbones.

Vang0 was looking down at him like he was trying to figure some puzzle out, head tilted slightly, hands on his hips. 

And then Burger had a lapful of Vang0, and Vang0 was leaning in and pressing their lips together. His head was spinning, hands coming up to steady Vang0, and he really didn’t know how to respond. Because he had been being honest, at least he thought he was being honest. All the thoughts he had about his friend were easy to write off as him just being lonely or something like that.

It was harder to deny his feelings when he could feel Vang0’s mustache tickling his face, and he started to kiss him back tentatively. His metal jaw made kissing feel a little awkward but it was alright because he was kissing Vang0. Burger decided quickly that he liked kissing Vang0, hands cupping his smooth, non-metallic jaw to deepen the kiss.

Burger was content to take it slow, see where things went with them. But Vang0 seemed to have different plans entirely, straddling Burger’s waist and shoving his vest off of his shoulders. Fingers started to creep up his tank top and Burger pulled back, trying to slow things down, but Vang0 just followed him until Burger’s head hit the van’s wall with a thunk.

“I knew you liked me.” Vang0 breathed out against his lips, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth and nipping hard enough that Burger winced.  
“I-” Burger started, cutting himself off by swiping his tongue over the place where Vang0 had bitten.

He wasn’t exactly good with words, not like that at least. Not when it came to feelings or whatever. Instead of fumbling through a sentence, he just pulled Vang0 in and kissed him again.

Vang0 moved with a speed that had Burger thinking he was in a hurry. He wanted to slow him down but he was far too overwhelmed to think about anything but the fingers creeping down the front of his pants.

“You’re hard already.” Vang0 murmured, laughing when Burger let out a noise between a sigh and a whine.

He stopped suddenly, hand half around Burger’s cock.

“Hey, uh. You...You do want this, right?” He asked.

Burger knew that it was his out, that he should stop Vang0 and talk with him before doing anything. But a part of him worried that, if he stopped Vang0, he’d run right out of the van and never speak to him again. 

He wanted it, of course he wanted it. And making Vang0 happy was more important that talking through their feelings or whatever, and Burger wasn’t so great at talking about feelings.

He nodded and Vang0 grinned, hand slipping down all the way and curling around Burger’s hard cock. Vang0 started to stroke him immediately, laughing as Burger bucked up into his touch.

“Oh God, Vang0.” He panted out, eyes slipping shut.  
“Been awhile, huh?”

Burger nodded quickly, tilting his head up as Vang0 started to press hot, open mouthed kisses to his jaw.

“Hard to get laid when you’re always in my van, streamin’ your video games.” Burger said after a moment, voice thick and low with his arousal.

Vang0 laughed at that, a huff of breath against his neck, making him shiver and moan out lowly. It wasn’t going to take long and they both knew it, not from how wound up Burger was from the fight they had been in earlier, not from how long it had been since he had last been touched by someone else. 

Another person’s fingers, _Vang0’s_ fingers on his cock felt exquisite. He hadn’t realized how much he needed it until it was happening, and it only took a few more strokes for him to cum over Vang0’s hand and the front of his own underwear. 

Before he could react, Vang0 was standing up and pulling his own cock out of his underwear. He was hard and leaking in front of Burger’s face, and Burger could only open his mouth to let Vang0 in. Burger bobbed his head messily, feeling saliva and pre-cum leak down to his iron jaw.

It was a bit gross, the taste and the sensation, but it was all for Vang0. He reminded himself of that as Vang0 pulled him in with a grip on his hair, slipping down his throat and nearly making him gag. For a brief second, he wondered if all of Vang0’s experience with sex had to do with the grosser sort of internet porn, but it probably wasn’t true. He seemed to know what he was doing, at least in the way of getting his own pleasure. 

He looked up into Vang0’s eyes, his one natural eye watering as Vang0 slipped down his throat again. The sight seemed to excite Vang0, he moaned and moved his hips faster, starting to fuck Burger’s face.

It didn’t take Vang0 very long either. His eyes cast down at Burger’s face as he pumped his hips forward once, twice, before cumming into his mouth with a grunt and releasing his grip on the back of Burger’s head.

Burger sank down against the wall, wiping his mouth and taking a long gulp of his beer to try to get the taste out of his mouth. It took him a bit to realize that Vang0 was talking-- and not to him.

“And that was me and Burger Chainz, havin’ sex. Vang0 Bang0.” He said into the mirror on the van’s wall, flashing his sign and turning his stream off.

“W-Wait, you...you streamed us doin’ it?”  
“Uh yeah? I’m cornering a new market, Burger.” He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It was something so entirely Vang0 that Burger could only laugh, taking another drink of his beer and watching as he settled back into another round of Sixnite.

He supposed that they would have to talk about what happened. But, it could probably come later.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It was a lot of fun to write, so I'm glad I did it!
> 
> I actually made the plunge and made a tumblr. You can find me at [ drinkofwourder! ](https://drinkofwourder.tumblr.com/)


End file.
